neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
M'thril Tyrsdottir
Character Details Player Name: Steven Light Character Name: M'thril Tyrsdottir Race: Changeling (Human-like) Gender: Female Class: Horse Lord 6 Effective Level: 7 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity Kemaan the Unforgiving Physical Description Height & Weight 4 ft, 5 in; 100 lbs. She is a smaller medium creature. Being a changeling she is unnaturally short for her human appearance. She is of more-than-reasonable weight for her small stature, a quality attributed to her birth-mother being an Annis Hag and the resulting natural armor M'thril possesses. Hair Color & Length Pitch black, abdominal-length hair Her hair is the darkest of black, a trait she cherishes. It is continually wrapped in a braided ponytail that extends to her lower back. The specific braid is a method her foster-mother, Kaze, taught her and her siblings while growing up. She regularly combs and rebraids her hair to remind her of her family. Eye Color(s) Red (her right) and Black (her left) Being a changeling, she has natural heterochromia. Her left eye is pitch black except for its sclera, and her right eye has a blood red iris. her condition's specific colors are a result of her birth mother's genes combined with her sire's unnatural willingness to copulate. Her biological half-sister, Zeit-Sinn, has the same eye colors for the same reason.Complexion Pale, Caucasian-looking Her appearance of a pale human is influenced by her father, who was a human male. Clothes Hardy robes woven for mobility and durability; Thick hide armor on her torso, gauntlets and grieves Her mother being an established monk, M'thril has a set of robes crafted to provide flexibility and facilitate movement while being more durable than thin cloth. Her hide armor is a mottled red with white, taken from a strange red bovine overcome by a parasitic fungus she had discovered while traveling. Personality While M'thril grew and matured among monks, she grew to detest the races that refused the monks access to their towns. That is why she harbors deep-seated racism towards smaller races such as Halflings and other small creatures. Because of the nature of her Birth-mother's race, M'thril has an increased libido and during long-winded 'droughts' will seek to couple with any medium or larger intelligent humanoid creature, regardless of alignment or gender. Inventory Testiclace An intricately-tied necklace composed of testicles severed from the corpses of imps. Oath Bow An enchanted bow bestowed upon M'thril by the great Red female Dragon during the mission into the mountain. Stone Shiv of Sacrifice A cursed shiv that M'thril absentmindedly grabbed during an argument with The Cleric. Companion Zane the Camel M'thril bought Zane in Sothis from a camel merchant. Backstory M'thril is a changeling, her mother was an Annis Hag and her father a charmed human.Hags not being known for taking care of their children, she was abandoned by her birth-mother in a village at the base of forested mountains. Her father rejected her because of the charmed state he was in when mating with her mother. But he was no hard hearted gruff, he couldn't bear to see a child die, so he left her with a passing clan of monks. Kaze Tyrsdottir, a seasoned monk decided to adopt her. While growing up, M'thril marveled at the towns the monks passed through, seeing all of the different races and professions that proliferated her world. When she was eight years of age, she met a mounted ranger by the name of Granston Bolivar, and developed a fascination with bows and horses. She eagerly trained whenever she could, offering to hunt and scout for the monks. Kaze knew her youngest daughter was destined to become a Horse Lord. When M'thril was 15, she prayed one last time with the monks, and set off on her way. She was looking for information regarding the local flora and fauna around Absalom when the goblins invaded. When she awoke in the sewers, she was confused and scared, but when she noticed other adventurers she decided it would be in her best interests to join them and escape the sewers to greater adventures. Adventure So Far Quests * Goblin Invasion * Burn and Pillage * The Dwarf and the Ancient Kingdom * Escaping the Ruins Character Relations Family * Fuir Tyrsdottir (Mother) * Kaze Tyrsdottir (Mother) * Zeit-sinn Tyrsdottir (Half-Sister) Friends Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Player Characters